


Killer Instinct 2

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2006-06-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Evil rears its ugy head and J& have fun in the shower.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

He paced the floor, reminiscent of a panther angrily pacing it’s cage.

“How could he possible fuck it up so badly. I gave it to him on a silver platter!”

He resisted kicking the small table with difficulty, knowing he had only moments to pull himself together.

“Five minutes, I’ve got five minutes to get myself together. I’m meeting him in five minutes.”

His voice raised as rage once more took over.

He looked into the waste bin, the shredded newspaper still showing, albeit in small slivers, a glowing Justin Taylor as he climbed into an SUV, the photo obviously taken outside a hospital.

“It is not possible, what is he, Mr Fucking Incredible? He survives a car accident, a blown up log cabin and a maniac with a gun.”

He shook his head in disbelief, “So this time, maybe I need to be a little more hands on. Maybe I need to be more than just the brains and the money; maybe I need to use a more professional approach to the problem, maybe I need to be more of a Super Hero to do it myself. The situation is intolerable, I simply cannot let it continue.”

He turned on his heel, moving swiftly and decisively to the door, pausing for a moment to cock his hand, as if holding a gun. “Pow!” he said softly, a finger pointing in the direction of the waste paper basket.

 

Brian swore colorfully as he fell for the umpteenth time in the bathroom.

Justin resisted the urge to race to the rescue.

He called out, “You ok?”

“No I’m not fucking ok. Stupid fucking tiles, stupid fucking bathroom!”

“You could try using the bars, the gang had installed for the purpose. You probably would not fall down nearly as many times if you actually used them instead of verbally abusing them.”

Justin rolled his eyes as yet another stream of invective emerged from the bathroom, as steam billowed out.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the swearing died down in intensity and he reasoned Brian had actually managed to maneuver himself into the shower and not killed himself in the process.

Brian still refused to accept that he needed help and was only just beginning to be on speaking terms with his extended family after returning to his, ‘violated home’.

Justin repressed a grin as he remembered the most brilliant drama queen moment since Emmet was accused of dressing in bad taste by a drag queen; as Brian looked around at the various items, such as safety rails, non skid mats and shower stools at various strategic places around the loft.

His face when he saw the triangular support dangling above his hallowed bed was absolutely priceless and had Justin itching to grab a paint pallet just to capture that shade of red/purple.

He remembered trying to stifle a laugh as the entire crew beat a hasty retreat out the loft door, Lindsay pausing to wish him luck as Brian wheeled himself to the nearest metal bar and attempted to bodily dislodge it from the kitchen counter.

He waited till he knew Brian would be settled on the shower stool, before he manipulated the crutches and followed his lover into the shower.

He’d already worked out a way to use one of the crutches like an extra leg, and people were constantly amazed by his agility.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

The anger in Brian’s voice was belied by the sparkle in his eyes as he feasted on the view of naked Justin before him.

“Thought I’d see if you wanted your back washed?”

Justin balanced carefully on his good leg and after picking the body wash and sponge from the shelf; plopped himself onto Brian’s lap; his blue eyes already becoming dark with desire.

 

He started sponging Brian around the shoulders and down his still buff chest, reveling in the feel of the man’s skin and the low moans he was able to elicit from his lover.

“Twat!”

Brian pulled Justin down for a passionate kiss, his tongue enjoying investigating every corner and crevice in Justin’s mouth.

 

They had devised various inventive and creative methods of satisfying each other’s lustful inclinations when they were in the hospital and the rehabilitation staff will probably never be the same after catching them together in the exercise pool.

The physiotherapist had a fantastic time describing to his wife, Brian’s unique way of encouraging Justin to move down the parallel bars to his waiting arms using his upper body strength to hold his weight.

 

Justin was busy in the shower, tracing every extra muscle in Brian’s chest and arms, replacing the sponge with his tongue and smiling to himself as he felt Brian’s breathing speed up in response.

His own breathing became rapid as Brian clenched his fists in his hair, as Justin latched on to his nipple, alternately nipping and licking as the water poured over them both.

 

Brian leaned over Justin, placing his tongue along the edge of his ear sucking the lobe into his mouth and blowing softly smirking and rolling his lips together as he anticipated the future delights he knew were in store for them both.


	2. Killer Instinct 2

Hunter flicked his brown hair out of his eyes, wearily scanning the dark empty street looking for potential customers.

‘Fuck how am I supposed to look hottt, sexy and desirable when I’m fucking freezing, tired, hungry and feel like shit!’

He hastily threw back his dejected shoulders and dredged up his sexiest, fake smile as the limo approached the curb.

A frisson of fear ran down his spine as he warily approached the darkened windows; he felt down his leg for the narrow but deadly shiv he kept there at all times, conscious of the danger constantly surrounding him.

His well-rehearsed patter was ready the minute the electric window on the passenger side rolled down; he worked hard to keep the desperation from his voice employing his cockiest, most confident tones as he uttered his usual pitch, “Hey you like young dick? For fifty bucks you I’ll let you suck it, a bill for a fuck. For two hundred I’ll let you fuck me without a condom.”

On seeing the fishlike almost dead looking pale blue eyes, he was strongly tempted to flee.

He seen worse and certainly smelt worse however and at least for a few minutes he was assured of some warmth and this guy in his fucking fancy suit was a way of filling his hungry mouth.

He placed his hand confidently on the car door, quirking his head to the side and attempting to look as innocent and sexy as he possibly could, at the same time carefully ignoring the catcalls and jeering from the other rent boys further down the road in the recognized prime position in this part of the beat.

Again he felt the icy tendrils of fear, thrumming along his spine, he repressed the urge to shake it off physically as he attempted to swiftly and accurately assess the immaculately dressed man before him, trying to work out what type of customer he was and more importantly what he wanted from Hunter.

He’d learned many times and with great difficulty initially that it was vitally important that he used the first few seconds of the encounters to size up the punters.

Most were just desperately lonely and in need of release from someone who knew how to make them feel good and wanted to feel wanted by a young hot sexy male, but some were dangerous sharks more than willing to abuse and sometimes even kill, that’s when the hunters became the hunted and Hunter was always aware of this fact.

He knew when rent boys like him disappeared no one noticed and no one cared.

“I charge extra for kink,” the confident words came out of his mouth automatically as he concluded that the man in front of him could get anyone he wanted from the road, so he had to be into some other perversion than just hunting his lost youth.

“Get in.”

Again, fear forced the infinitesimal hesitation as he reached for the handle on the black limo, he coughed to cover the embarrassing growl from his stomach and finally it was this that drove him to jump into the front seat, forcing himself not to shrink back into the soft leather as the shadowy form stretched threateningly across his chest and an almost antiseptic, astringent smell assailed Hunter’s nostrils, only to grab the seatbelt and buckle it up expressionlessly around Hunter.

The smile the man offered failed to reach beyond the stretched lips, "I have a proposition for you."

 

Brian and Justin finally emerged from their shower, sated and sweet smelling. 

Justin perched himself on the edge of their enormous bed, he watched Brian from the corner of his eye as he maneuvered himself naked into his wheelchair.

He knew from experience that he was never to offer help, not that Brian would ever ask either.

He grinned to himself, shaking his head in wonder, as he noticed Brian still resolutely refused to use the strong metal rail mounted on the side of the shower specifically for that purpose.

Brian wheeled himself confidently to the kitchen, calling back over his shoulder, “Coffee, Sunshine?”

“Yeah but we’ll have to be quick, we’re supposed to meet the gang at the diner, then we’ve both got Physio and OT, an appointment at the Osteo clinic”, Justin paused to look at the angry red scar where his leg ended and sighed, “and then you were going to call into Kinnetik and check on Ted and Cyn while I go get some art supplies and groceries.”

“Fuck do we ever get to have a day for ourselves any more. I should have stayed in the fucking cabin. At least my life would have been less complicated.”

Justin ignored the angry mutters flowing from the direction of the kitchen in a steady stream, used to the fact that until he’d had his first caffeine hit ,Brian in the morning made grizzly bears look like friendly puppies.

“So who’s our fucking Driver today? Don’t tell me it’s one of the munchers, if I have to look at Mel’s superior fucking prune of a face with her faked concern carefully plastered in place, I’ll puke.”

“No, it’s Emmet’s turn today. If you hadn’t driven off all the drivers we’d hired by either abusing the fuck out of them or seducing and then fucking them, then we wouldn’t have to rely on the kind generosity of our wonderful, caring friends.”

Justin threw an indulgent, frustrated glance at the angry form crashing the crockery around in the cupboard as he retrieved their favourite mugs from their shelf.

Brian placed the cups on the table, placing the jug with his special blend next to it and freewheeled over to the now dressed Justin, pulling to a stop expertly just in front of the younger man, with a flamboyant flourish of his arms.

He picked Justin up off the bed and pulled him off onto his still naked lap, wheeling him over to the table.

Justin smiled lovingly up into Brian’s face.

Brian fought hard to maintain his scowl, but could not wipe the upward tilt of his own lips in answer.

He buried his face in Justin’s hair, marveling once more over the texture and masculine sweet scent he only ever found in Justin.

He was sure he would know Justin instantly from just the smell or feel, of course the view from all angles was also equally enticing.

Justin’s smile grew into a fully-fledged grin as evidence of Brian’s obvious interest began to raise itself between his jean-clad legs.

He wriggled on his lap bestowing a quick kiss on Brian’s soft inviting lips, before launching himself from Brian’s lap onto his own chair near the table.

He took a quick sip of coffee, quirking a swift smile at his lover to remove the sting of his slight rejection, “No time, Emmet will be here any minute.”

Brian sighed and wheeled around to his own space, moodily grasping his hot mug with the FIGJAM logo emblazoned on the surface.

Justin grinned as he remembered Ted presenting it to Brian in their first visit to the office.

They had all laughed at Brian’s perpelexed expression, as he scowled at Ted and regarded the large mug with distaste as he held it suspiciously between his extended fingertips as if it was made of poison.

“FIGJAM?!”

Ted smirked as he regarded his boss and friend, “I took one look at it and thought of you straight away.  
Cynthia hid her laugh behind her desk, stooping down to deliberately pick up a pen she had ‘accidentally’ dropped to cover the giggling.

Brian sat in the wheelchair, staring sardonically at his employee and letting the silence stretch out uncomfortably, as he slowly lifted one eyebrow to inquire about the meaning.

Justin had also succumbed to paroxysms of silent laughter, almost falling off his crutches as he did so.

Emmet stood just behind his friend’s shoulder, ready to intervene should violence or other mayhem erupt when Brian finally found out the significance of the logo, starkly displayed around the surface of the large coffee mug.

“Well, Theodore?”

Ted swallowed convulsively, hoping he wasn’t just about to become an ex-friend and ex-employee in one fell swoop.


	3. Killer Instinct 2

Brian tried hard to repress the smile at Ted’s joke, but the number of ‘near death’ experiences he’d undergone plus Justin’s calming influence had mellowed the man to the stage where he almost felt comfortable allowing his true feelings to flicker to the surface.

“Fuck I’m Good Just Ask Me (FIGJAM) eh? Well I can’t really disagree with that can I Theodore.”

Ted took in the warning glance and raised eyebrow.

He giggled nervously, “I think I can hear some urgent figures calling me Brian, see you at Woody’s tonight?”

Emmet gasped and everyone in the room seemed to collectively hold their breath.

No one missed the flash of anger and frustration that flew across Brian’s face before he managed to control it and resume his supercilious glare.

“Yeah sure Teddy, I’ll just walk up the steps and saunter in shall I?”

Ted cringed and edged towards the door, desperately looking at his colleagues' faces for signs of rescue and finding all eyes resolutely looking anywhere but at Brian and Ted.

Brian stared balefully at the poor man as he sidled out the door.

Emmet slapped him playfully across the head.

“Fuck Brian, you know Teddy didn’t mean anything by that. In fact it was a good sign, it means he forgot you were in this thing.”

“I know Em,” Brian sighed, “I just get so fucking frustrated. If the bloody doctors would just give me a timeframe when I could expect to get out of this fucking chair, I might be a bit more forgiving of idiocy like that.”

“Hmm, you mean like you used to be?”

Emmet cocked his head to the side and slid a sideward glace in Brian’s direction, subtly reminding him of the overbearing way he used to behave to his friends and employees.

“Smartass!”

Brian grinned back to Emmet as Emmet grasped the wheelchair.

“The weird thing is, sometimes I’m sure I’m getting the feeling back into my feet.”

Emmet stopped in surprise, “Have you told anyone this?”

“Nah, I figured it was just my imagination. The doctors said it could take months.”

Emmet stared at Brian, sheer disbelief coloring his tone as he placed his hands on his hips and almost screeched, “Since when do you pay any attention to, and I quote, ‘Fucking doctors who only tell you what you can’t do so that when you finally do it they can charge you more for being miracle workers’?

“Yeah I did say that didn’t I? And the bastards keep saying that with nerve damage like I have you cannot predict when they will work again, just that it is usually very slow as it takes a long time for nerves to regenerate.”

“So let’s go pick up Justin and go visit those pricks and tell them exactly what you have been feeling.”

 

Hunter struggled to see the man on the other side of the huge limo.

It seemed incongruous to him that this obviously high-powered exec should be chauffeuring himself around the city and the alarm bells that had been ringing before were now clamoring loudly in his ears.

He nearly jumped out of the car as the man pulled into a dark, dingy alleyway.

He tried to calm himself down by reminding himself what he was going to charge this man and that he would definitely eat tonight.

He stifled the urge to jump as the shadowy figure reached in front of him to the glove box and pulled out some files and papers.

“I have a proposition for you.”

“I was afraid of that.”

 

Justin looked up from the enormous pile of packages and plastic bags in front of him as Emmet pulled up in front of the seat he had been resting on.

He jumped up, steadying himself with his crutches as he did so.

A huge smile lighting the space around him spread across his face.

Brian sat back in the car, glad of the chance to stare unreservedly at the delicious morsel waiting for him by the side of the road as Emmet went around the car to collect the parcels.

As Justin jumped gracefully into the back seat with Brian, planting a quick but passionate kiss on his lips, Brian responded with equal passion, then pushed him firmly back into the seat.

“Shit Sunshine, what the fuck did you buy? Is there anything left in any of the shops?”

“Don’t give me any of your shit Brian. Most of our clothes were blown up remember? The only stuff I had was what I’d left behind. At least all your Armani and the rest of your label shit was safe in the loft, most of my stuff was with me!”

Justin licked his lips as he gazed at the immaculately clad man next to him.

“Sorry Sunshine, yeah I remember.”

The last three words were almost whispered as Brian recalled one of the times he thought he might have lost the light of his life.

Justin took one look at Brian’s forlorn face, threw his arms around the man and launched himself into his lap.

“Oh Brian I am so sorry, of course you could never forget,” he kissed him lovingly on the lips, “and I will never forget how you saved my life, many times.”

Brian attempted a wavery smile, neither man had spoken about the nightmares that plagued their waking thoughts and nightly dreams.

They knew that one day they would have to deal with the emotional legacy of their ordeal but they also knew that overcoming their physical limitations was taking all their strength at the present.

Emmet finished loading the packages into the car, glancing into the rear mirror as he slid into the driver’s seat.

He smiled as he watched two of his favourite humans, clutching each other, entwined in a passionate embrace.

He coughed a little clearing his throat, “I can always take a little walk, do some of my own shopping if you two want a little alone time.”

Emmet smiled beatifically at the two in the back.

Brian pushed Justin gently away from himself, ruefully looking at his watch, “No time Em, even though the damn doctors seem to take an unnatural delight in keeping us waiting, if we are late there is hell to pay, and they charge us extra!”

Brian’s voice rose on the last few words as Emmet sighed, put the car into gear and headed off to the specialists’ offices.


	4. Killer Instinct 2

Brian could not believe the way the weeks and months had sped by.

Justin had decided that based on the way he was once more able to use the computer to create, as well as some limited sketching he was able to do; he was ready to return and finish his studies.

He grinned as he thought back to the debate he’d had with Brian about his need to finish his studies.

Brian could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

Justin had never thought though that Brian would ever have resorted to that particular method of convincing Justin about the wisdom of his thoughts.

Justin was sitting on their sofa, trying to think of a way to make something so important that Brian would be forced to use that particular form of persuasion again.

 

His trademark sunbeam smile lit his face and the room as Brian walked from the bathroom, his towel almost but not quite, preserving his modesty.

“You rat!” Justin exclaimed, “You showered without me and look at you. You are steadier on your feet than I am. It isn’t fair! I was supposed to be more mobile than you. The doctors assured me that once I had my prosthetic I would be more agile than you.”

Justin’s blue eyes gazed accusingly into Brian’s mildly amused hazel ones.

Brian stalked towards his lover, almost succeeding in swaggering, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

He walked around to the front of the sofa and threw the towel off with a flourish, grinning down wolfishly, as he heard the quick gasp from Justin and observed the instant reaction in Justin’s body.

“Now Sunshine, how many times have I told you never to believe fucking doctors?”

He kissed him on top of his head as he leaned over him, and then placed his forehead onto the top of Justin’s head resting his nose on the younger man’s forehead, breathing in his favourite scent.

Justin pulled back a fraction, kissing Brian on the nose and staring into his eyes, his own eyes burning with a sexual fire that threatened to take Brian’s breath away.

‘Fuck, how do you do that to me?’

The random thought floated through his brain as he leaned further over to capture Justin’s willing lips in a soul searing kiss, that ended with them both panting and wanting more.

They both jumped at the pounding on the door.

Although it had been many months since their ordeal and after the seemingly endless nightmares, bickering and tears, they had agreed to attend a well-known psychiatrist who specialized in treating patients recovering from trauma.

However even that did not prevent them from jumping at odd times and starting at loud noises and threatening shadows, but both men were determined to put their memories behind them.

The harsher details had started to become sketchier in their memories, and although there still seemed to be some doubt as to exactly who Chris’ accomplice was; as the weeks and months passed and there were no more incidents they had become more relaxed and happy.

Justin grimaced as he recalled the lengths to which he had gone, to ensure Brian’s presence at the sessions.

Once he’d even had to threaten to withhold sex! 

Thankfully he’d never had to carry out the threat, although despite his own pain he would have carried it through and Brian knew it.

Brian cursed and made his way rapidly towards the bedroom.

Since Justin and Brian’s time in the woods, their friends had taken it into their heads to come around at all times of the day and night, because of course they were ‘needed’.

How Brian hated that word.

The only thing he and Justin needed was peace and quiet and plenty of fucking, but every time he started to subtly, of course, let his friends know this fact, Justin would interfere in a manner that left Brian in no doubt as to the repercussions should he decide to continue with the hints and suggestions.

Let’s face it, at times like this; it really does pay to be led by your cock!

Michael, Ben and their ‘foundling’ Hunter almost fell over each other in their hurry to enter the loft.

Hunter sidled up to Brian, totally ignoring Justin’s glowering looks.

“Wanna fuck?”

Michael slapped him upside the head, laughing, “Can’t you think of anything new to say to him?”

Hunter stepped back away from Brian, lasciviously looking him up and down, oblivious to Brian amused stare and Justin’s growing annoyance.

“Fuck, no!”

“Well,” Ben as usual played the peacemaker, “We just called in to share the news. Mel is pregnant.”

Justin beamed at Michael, “That’s wonderful! Congratulations!”

“Fuck, another ankle biter to bother me.”

Brian attempted to stifle the broad smile in vain as he looked at the joy radiating from Michael’s face.

His friends grinned at each other, since Brian had returned he made very sure that if he couldn’t spend time with Gus each day, then he would ring him or use the web cam he’d had put on both their computers to chat to him.

One positive thing that had come out of the life changing experience he’d undergone was that he had decided never to take Justin or Gus for granted ever again.

So far he’d stuck to that decision.

 

They arranged to meet at Deb’s house that weekend for a celebratory dinner.

As they were leaving the loft Hunter turned to his adoptive fathers and murmured, “I have to go to the library, I’ve got to look some stuff up.”

Ben ruffled the young man’s hair affectionately, “I’m glad to see that you recognize the value of books and that you aren’t totally dependent on the net for information. See you at home.”

Michael shook his finger, jokingly, “And don’t forget your curfew young man. Don’t talk to strangers and come straight home after you have finished studying.”

Hunter rolled his eyes at Michael’s imitation of an overprotective mother and sauntered off down the street.

The minute he was out of sight, away from the two men he turned into an alley and climbed into a dark limo.

“So, what did you find out?”


	5. Killer Instinct 2

Hunter had to fight hard to keep the look of revulsion from his face as he gave his ‘report’ to the businessman beside him.

He’d had many different types of men when he was a rent boy and knew he could read most of them easily and those he couldn’t he avoided, but this man was a closed book, and that freaked him even more.

He slid his eyes towards the man, taking in the immaculate pin-striped suit, perfectly shined black Prada shoes, dark blue ultra conservative tie and the impassive face as it scanned the scrawl on the paper in front of him.

‘Serial killer.’

He grimaced as the thought flew through his brain.

He repressed it sternly.

‘Fuck it ! This money is more than I ever earned on the street,’ he felt in his pocket for the sixth time, reassuring himself with the crisp notes rustling beneath his fingertips. The hundreds folded neatly into a small bundle.

‘When Michael and Ben move onto their next ‘pet project’ and I’m back on the streets, this time I won’t be fucking hungry.’

The man’s quiet voice broke into Hunter’s thoughts, “Yes, these will do. Remember I want reports on all members of the group. What they do, what they think, what they feel, where they go and who they see. Details are important. That’s what I pay you for.”

He stared at Hunter and Hunter had to work hard to repress the shiver that threatened to run down his spine.

“Yeah. I know. You gonna tell me what you plan to do with all this information?”

Years of practice kept the tremor from his voice but Hunter felt its presence.

His query was greeted by silence and an arm reaching across him to open the door.

Again he repressed his natural impulse to shudder at the brief contact.

‘And what the fuck are you gonna do with me, when you don’t need to get information any more?’

That thought occurred only in the deepest part of Hunter’s brain and again was totally and ruthlessly suppressed the minute it surfaced.

 

Justin took the opportunity of the small lull in conversation to glance around the table at his ‘family’.

The first place he looked, of course, was at the man across the table from him.

He grinned at the head slightly turned to chat to his neighbor, the auburn hair shining along with the eyes as he describes their fraught trip to the mall to get Justin some clothes.

Beneath the table his sock covered foot is firmly placed in Justin’s crotch, lightly resting on top of a slight bulge and every so often sliding along its length or pulsing against it. He reveled in the feel, the softness, the texture of the jeans and the promising growing hardess beneath; as he recalled how at one time he never thought he would feel these sensations again.

Justin was choosing to ignore that particular movement and instead concentrated on the people surrounding him, already planning the picture he was going to paint when he got back to the loft; the glow that seemed to surround pregnant Melanie, the pride and love shining from Lindsay’s face as she regarded her partner and their son, Gus’ innocent grin and glowing cheeks as Michael teased him with some spaghetti, Ben’s quiet look of pride as he watched the interaction between his partner and Gus and Hunter’s surprisingly quiet, watchful gaze of all those at the table, but especially Brian and Vic as they quietly conversed.

He would place the bustling Debbie in the background, the almost invisible glue that held all else in it’s proper place and Carl by her side, the stalwart support.

He smiled to himself as he composed the painting in his head.

“A penny for them Sunshine.”

Brian’s quiet voice broke into Justin’s thoughts.

“I was just thinking, when I was stuck in that stupid bundle of blankets,” Brian blushed at the memory of the way he'd keft Justin trussed like a turkey for Thanksgiving and helpless in the front compartment of the boat and dropped his gaze onto the table, “and I could hear Chris thrashing around looking for me, picturing a scene like this was one of the ways I kept from giving in to panic.

Brian grinned, his voice rich with sexual undercurrent, “Was that all you thought about?”

This time Justin blushed, “Maybe, maybe not.”

“Well we are all just so happy to have you both back with us safe and sound. So now you can stop fucking him with your eyes and start eating.”

Debbie’s booming voice forced both men away from their horny thoughts, as she enthusiastically slammed their plates in front of them.

“You two are nothing but skin and bone, you need some meat! Eat!”

 

 

Justin threw himself onto the dark blue coverlet as Brian stood and watched as the light played over the sliver hair and perfect features.

“God I thought she’d never let us leave. I don’t think I’ll be able to eat ever again!”

“Oh poor Sunshine! You could have said ‘no’. I did.”

“Yeah but she takes ‘no’ from you. You know how hard I find it to say ‘no’.”

Brian grinned, taking in the erotic sight of Justin splayed out on the bed for his delectation and delight.

“Yeah,” he whispered breathily, “I know.”

Silence interrupted only by the rustle of clothing being removed and zippers lowering filled the loft.

Brian leaned over Justin to capture his lips in a kiss that started out sweet and gentle and ended with hard, passionate and demanding.

Justin responded immediately, threading his hands into Brian’s hair and pulling him in closer.

 

 

The businessman flicked at the invisible lint fastidiously, “I hear you are the best in your field.”

The casually but expensively dressed man sitting next to him by the hotel’s bar, nodded, his face like the man beside him betraying no emotion.

“I am the best.”

The words were said with conviction.

They were not an attempt to convince, they were a statement of fact.

“You come highly recommended.”

The other man greeted this with silence. He knew exactly who the other man had contacted and exactly what has been said.

His demeanor gave away nothing.

He stoically regarded the man sitting next to him, picking up the tiny signs that betrayed his nervousness, the picking at the invisible lint, the tiny crinkles of worry at the eyes, the slight tension in the shoulders, the small increase in the rate of breathing all revealing the increased adrenaline flooding through the other man’s system.

He was an expert at reading people and his expertise told him that although the business man kept declaring the hit was simply business, it was deeply personal.

For a split second he considered refusing the contract, then remembered the money being offered and decided to accept.

He regarded the man from behind his dark glasses, ‘All that emotion he is trying to hide. This could get messy. I don’t like messy. I like clean clinical kills.’

He looked down at the sheaf of information the other man had shoved in front of him.

The stark lights of the bar shone down on the two men lost in their own thoughts.

The presence of the barman, brought them out of their reveries.

“Another gentlemen?”

“No, thank you.”

The two men looked at each other once more.

The business man trying hard to hide his sweaty palms, resisting the temptation to wipe them on his immaculate trousers.

He hated the fact that the other man continued to wear his sunglasses inside the expensive establishment, ‘Where does he think this is, Miami? We’re in Pittsburgh for goodness sake, no one wears sunglasses inside, unless they are a fag!’

“I’ll take the job. I’ll let you know the details later.”

The businessman jumped then quickly stretched out a hand to shake on the deal.

The other man gazed at the hand for a moment impassively.

He turned and moved almost unseen, certainly unnoticed to the exit.

The businessman looked around quickly, relieved nobody else saw the awkward moment, ‘What on earth made me want to shake hands with someone like that anyway?’

He rang on his cell for his chauffeur to bring the car round, a sudden smile that stretched his lips but failed to reach his eyes, showing on his face as he strode to the exit.

“At last those two thorns in my side are about to be taken care of once and for all.”


	6. Killer Instinct 2

Justin grinned as he ducked beneath the water cascading over the two men.

Brian returned the grin, scrubbing his fingers through Justin’s hair reveling in the texture of each strand and the closeness of Justin’s body.

“So are we going to Babylon tonight?”

Brian bent to capture Justin’s lips in a fleeting but still passion-filled kiss.

“Well let me see,” he paused to think and kiss Justin soundly once again, “it is Saturday night, we have worked hard.”

Justin thought about the five canvasses that were packed and ready for delivery to the gallery that was currently featuring his work.

“You do seem to need the exercise, Sunshine.”

Brian pinched Justin’s waist ostensibly examining the flab that was there.

“Bastard, I am not flabby!”

Justin spun around in his lover’s arms and thrust his ass into Brian, “Torso and butt as taught and tight as ever.”

He laughed over his shoulder at the leering Brian, feeling his hardness push into his behind.

He finished rinsing his hair and then danced out of Brian’s reach, taunting him with a last glimpse of his wriggling backside as he raced through the bathroom door.

“Uh, uh, Babylon, I need the exercise, remember.”

Brian grinned and finished his own hair turning off the water ruefully, still marveling at the grace and ease with which Justin now moved.

The hard work of many months coupled with Justin’s trademark determination had paid off.

They had fallen back into their old routine almost as if nothing had happened, each determined to help the other through any bumps in the road.

 

All eyes turned to stare at the two amazing bodies sauntering through the entrance to Babylon, gazing into each other’s eyes and intertwining immediately on the dance floor.

The lights flashing around the room just seemed to highlight the sparkles in Justin and Brian’s eyes as they thrust and gyrated against each other, not even noticing the envious or lustful gazes that were constantly thrown their way.

Brian and Justin were soon joined by the rest of the gang.

Michael gestured over to the bar, “Hey there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

His yell just managed to penetrate the thumping music and the almost mystically passionate aura that surrounded the two lovers.

Brian grimaced at Justin who shrugged his shoulders in response.

Together they made their way over to Michael who was standing with a tall, black haired stranger.

“Brian, Justin I’d like you to meet Tony. He came into the comic book shop the other day, we got talking and he was saying he’d like to invest in my shop.”

Justin and Brian smiled indulgently at Michael’s new friend, Justin looked him up and down, ignoring Brian’s slight frown.

“I’m only looking,” he half whispered, half blew into Brian’s ear, swirling his tongue around it at the same time.

Brian grinned into Justin’s face, pulling him back onto the dance floor and leaving Michael and Tony chatting about comics as Ben came up to them.

“Didn’t you want to check out Mikey’s potential business partner?”

Justin plastered himself against Brian’s sinuous body, grinding his hard cock into Brian’s own erection.

“Nah, I’d rather check out the action on the dance floor.”

Brian lifted Justin up off the floor licking and nipping at his alabaster throat.

Justin gasped as the action went straight to his already rigid member, all thoughts of anyone but Brian completely forgotten.

He threw his head back in ecstasy as the bright lights and glitter swirled around him.

Brian continued to nip and lick up the throat lowering Justin down onto his pulsating cock and reveling in the view of the young man haloed with light and love.

The man at the bar continued to talk to Michael and Ben and neither man thought it at all strange that his gaze often wandered in the direction of the two oblivious lovers entangled on the dance floor.

“Brian, Brian!”

Justin desperately tried to get Brian’s attention as the other man ran his nimble fingers along Justin’s ribs making sure they hit every erogenous zone on the way to his already erect, hard nipples.

“If you keep this up I’m gonna cum on the dance floor.”

“I’m sure that isn’t the first time that has happened here.”

Brian continued his ministrations while murmuring his answer without missing a beat.

“Well it would be for me. I’m not a horny teen any more Brian. I have control!”

This statement would have been more believable had it not ended on a desperate moan as Brian bit playfully on Justin’s nipple, tugging at the nipple ring with his teeth, knowing he was driving Justin crazy with lust.

Justin grabbed Brian’s head with both hands, forcing him away from his nipples and crashing his lips onto Brian’s willing mouth.

He pushed his tongue into Brian’s mouth, exploring and rediscovering every nook and cranny, forcing the other man’s breathing to increase even more as he caressed his tongue, twirling his own expertly around it, so that Brian became as desperate as Justin.

“Hey no fair, tongues are cheating!”

Brian pulled back before he too came on the dance floor, kissing Justin on the tip of his nose and resting his forehead against Justin’s, breathing in Justin’s unique scent of sweat, youth and lust.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here!”

“What you want to take me back to the loft and have your wicked way with me?”

Justin put on a false falsetto voice, clasping his hands to his chest in mock horror.

Brian towered over him lasciviously, hunger rampant in the gold flecks shining in his green eyes as he gazed down at his ‘prey’.

“Exactly!”

Justin jumped into his arms, trusting Brian completely to catch him, knowing Brian knew him so well, that he knew what Justin’s response would be.

Brian caught the bundle of excited Justin easily, swinging him around, careless and heedless of the heads turned their way.

Totally oblivious to the calculating eyes that watched their exit with barely concealed interest.

“Then what the fuck are we waiting for?”

Justin beamed happily into Brian’s face planting tiny kisses along the jawline as Brian carried him outside to the waiting jeep.

As Brian placed him carefully and lovingly, if a little urgently, into the passenger seat at the front, he paused for a moment to admire his latest purchase. It was one of the first things he bought when he regained the use of his legs and could drive himself.

He threw himself behind the wheel, glancing at Justin splayed wantonly in the passenger seat and briefly considered pulling into the nearest alley to fuck him into oblivion.

He thought better of it as he remembered his perfect sheets and comfortable bed, “another day,” he murmured.

“Huh?” Justin leaned over and loosened Brian’s straining jeans, placing first his hand, then his mouth over Brian’s cock.

Brian pulled away from the kerb with a squeal of the tyres, heedless of speed restrictions or any potential police presence in an effort to get to the loft as soon as humanly possible.


	7. Killer Instinct 2

Chapter 7

The cool, hard eyes stared impassively at the smaller man across the table from him, the urgent, quiet voice grating, “I told you before, we should not meet unless it is necessary and that I should contact you.”

The customers in the busy restaurant remained blissfully unaware of the two men intent on their conversation as the usual noisy, hustle and bustle of restaurant life happened around them, unheeded.

The other man wiped his sweaty palms against his almost immaculate business suit, his eyes shifting nervously around the room, “And I said I wanted swift results. So far I have seen no sign that you are making any progress at all. I want this business transaction completed with expediency.”

He paused to lick the sweat that was starting to form from his top lip.

The larger man resisted the urge to roll his eyes, mentally reminding himself that this man was paying big bucks for his time and expertise.

“You are also paying for efficiency. That means I need to take time and patience for this business to be set up properly. As I’m sure you know from your own business an effective transaction needs proper planning and execution.”

The other man nodded his almost round face; his small eyes set deep into his face reflecting the small mean smile hovering about his mouth.

“Very well, can you give me an approximate timeline at least?”

“On current figures and the information you supplied, coupled with the information I have been able to gather I expect to be able to successfully fulfill our contract within the month.”

 

Brian sighed as he watched Justin slide on his jeans, covering the butt Brian had no wish to see covered.

“Tell me again, why do we have to go over and make nice with this fucking Tony guy?”

Justin grinned over his shoulder, knowing the real reason why Brian was complaining, “Because he is Michael’s new business partner, which means he is now part of our strange group know as ‘family’ and he has offered to make Rage a national publication, available throughout the States, which will make us even more money than we get from selling it on the net.”

By now Justin was fully dressed and straddling a naked Brian perched on the side of the bed, nipping at his pouting lips and laying his forehead next to his lover’s.

“He also said that he wants to talk about advertising, for Rage and for some of his other companies.”

Justin nuzzled into Brian’s neck, nipping, licking and kissing his way up to Brian’s ear.

Brian refused to be mollified, although Justin’s ministrations were definitely having an effect.

“Yeah? Well I don’t like the guy. There is something ‘off’ about him. I just don’t trust him.”

“Well we aren’t asking you to fuck him or even like him, just to be polite for dinner. We can leave straight after. Then you can bring me home and fuck me into the mattress, or maybe I’ll fuck you into the mattress.”

Justin punctuated each word with a tiny kiss, placed judiciously over and around Brian’s face.

Brian lifted his eyebrow, tilting his head and smirking as he asked, “And what makes you think I’ll be in the mood after I’ve had to ‘make nice’ for an hour or more to someone I wouldn’t trust to clean my toilet, let alone make a business deal with.”

 

Justin rubbed his forehead against Brian’s as if to erase the lines of concern before he returned the smirk, stating confidently, “Because you are always in the mood!”

“Oh shit! Is Ben gonna cook one of his vege shit dishes?”

“Yup and you will eat it and smile Mr!”

“Or you’ll do what?”

Justin met Brian’s challenging glance with one of complete nonchalance and totally fake innocence as he replied mischievously, “Oh, it’s not really what I will do that you have to worry about, it’s what I won’t do that should concern you more.”

Justin writhed into Brian’s hard on beneath him and then launched himself from Brian’s lap, letting his lips lightly brush Brian’s before dancing out of reach.

Brian reluctantly pushed himself off the bed and padded towards his wardrobe in search of some suitable clothes, shaking his head ruefully in Justin’s direction.

“You sure know how to drive a hard bargain Sunshine.”

“Yeah, I learned from the master!”

 

Brian eyed the tall man suspiciously as he shook his hand at the door to Ben, Michael and Hunter’s apartment.

Michael hovered nearby like some kind of overenthusiastic and slightly annoying gnat at Brian’s elbow.

“Isn’t it great! It’s like a dream come true that I never even knew I had. Rage going National, soon it will be in every comic book shop in America. We might even get distribution in some supermarkets. Isn’t that what you were saying Tony?”

Brian chose to ignore Michael’s twittering remarks as he would an annoying insect he had decided not to squash, choosing instead to study the man in front of him, trying to work out what it was exactly that caused all the warning alarms in his head and body to send a strong sense of alarm to all parts.

Even the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end in the presence of this man, and his proximity to Justin made him want to wrench him bodily away.

He could not help feeling disconcerted by the intensity of his reactions. However his years as a top ad executive were not gained without the necessity to show the client what the client wanted and he managed to maintain his usual air of suave, semi-detached urbanity mixed carefully with sexy cool with relative ease.

Justin too was having mixed feelings about the tall dark haired stranger smiling down at him.

The artist in him itched to convey the seemingly normal yet somehow menacing lines of his face onto canvas.

‘He would have to be a predator,’ he mused, ‘I’d put him towering threateningly over some hapless victim. Maybe I’d use purples, browns and blacks to convey the sense of doom, with slashes of red and yellow for the passion of the attack and anxiety of the victim.’

He was brought back to earth with a jolt as Michael pulled at his sleeve, saying, “Earth to Justin, what are you thinking about?”

Justin looked around, surprised and slightly flustered.

“Probably thinking about drawing my cock again.” Brian drawled dryly, “Eh Sunshine?”

Justin blushed, not willing to reveal his true thoughts, “In your dreams stud. I was looking at the way the light through the window was making interesting patterns as the curtains moved.”

Brian looked at the place settings on the table.

“So who are we waiting for? I count six places.”

“Well I just might have mentioned to ma that we were having this dinner.”

Brian huffed a laugh, “And she invited herself over.” his voice mixed with Michael’s as he semi-explained and semi-whined the finishing sentence.

The words had barely left the two men’s mouths, when Debbie burst through the door, arms laden with food.

The smell of a combination of garlic, herbs, spices and meat wafted through the room, tantalizing Justin’s taste buds.

He grinned a welcome as Debbie sailed into the room.

Ben grimaced over at Michael, “Welcome Debbie, but didn’t Michael tell you I was cooking.”

“No offence honey, but not everyone likes that Asian shit. I just thought I’d make something everyone likes.”

Ben sighed and made his way back to the kitchen.

Debbie looked straight at Tony still lurking near the open door, “Who the fuck is this and why does he look like he just stepped out of a fucking 1930s gangster movie?”

Silence reigned as Tony pasted on a smile and turned slowly towards Deb.


	8. Killer Instinct 2

Chapter 8

AN: {First time I've ever tried this, hope it works! Thanks to all you wonderful people for your feedback, it really is life blood to us poor authors as we struggle to tame our muses and put pen to paper or fingers to keyboards. Especial thanks to Mary whose love and support is far more valuable to me than diamonds even though we have never met!} 

 

Tony forced a laugh at Debbie’s statement, “Well Michael was right you certainly do tend to speak your mind. Sorry to disappoint but I’m no gangster, unless you count the killings I make through the stock exchange.”

The forced smile stretched his lips over his teeth but went no further.

Ben walked in balancing a tray of tofu sartays, Debbie rolled her eyes, “What the fuck are they?”

Ben grinned in return explaining the spiritual significance of the fruit mixed with the tofu and grilled on the stick as the talk turned more general and the tension abated.

Brian remained hovering around Justin trying to be protective without being obvious.

Tony noticed it immediately and filed the information away in his brain for future reference, a plan was forming in his mind already that should accomplish his contract with the minimum of fuss and the maximum chance of remaining undetected.

The general chatter became more focused on the business plans of the prospective partners and it was agreed that Michael, Justin and Tony would meet in the warehouse district to check out some buildings that might suit the coming expansion of their activities.

Hunter kept interjecting ‘helpful’ ideas for future story plots, each more ridiculous and outrageous than the last, which had Debbie in stitches.

Brian looked over the table at Justin, pleased that the business component of the evening had been completed.

He noticed Justin seemed to be flagging, he still tired easily. Despite the remarkable recovery that both men had made from their previous ordeals and that the nightmares they shared had started to become a much rarer occurrence; the scars both visible and invisible remained.

Brian yawned and stretched, Justin paused in his conversation with Tony to stop and admire the way his partner’s body moved as the muscles rippled beneath the form-fitting shirt he was wearing.

“Well, I think it’s time we left.”

“Yeah the guys at Babylon might be missing you!”

Brian ignored the sarky tone in Michael’s voice and grinned at Justin.

“Coming Sunshine?”

Justin returned the grin, knowing immediately without words that this time they were not heading to Babylon but straight back to the loft and straight to bed.

He never ceased to marvel that they were more in tune with each other’s feelings and thoughts every day. There was no loss of individuality for either and they still had their ‘Queen out Moments’ and the fights were just as pointless and vehement as they had always been. 

Now, however, they seemed to know instinctively that they had built a safety net between them over the years.

They knew each other’s limits, they knew each other’s blind spots, they knew each other.

They knew that no matter what happened they would always be together, nothing would ever part them again.

They had survived attacks, explosions and almost freezing to death.

They had even survived a steady diet of tinned soup and baked beans!

They both knew that they depended on each other, and that they would always be there for each other.

 

Brian pulled a laughing, smiling Justin into the loft.

Justin tried to head to the kitchen but Brian would have none of it, grabbing him by the belt and pulling him in the direction of the bed.

Justin pulled him into a passionate kiss, still trying to edge his way back to the kitchen.

Brian smiled into his mouth, folding his arms around Justin’s back, reveling in the smooth skin beneath the shirt, blocking the shuffling feet and the squirming handful of Justin.

“Brian, I’m thirsty, don’t you want a drink?”

Justin cocked his head to the side, his wide grin belying the plaintive tone as he smiled lovingly into Brian’s sparkling hazel eyes.

Brian grinned back in return, rolling his lips as he whispered, licking softly around the ear with each word, “I’m sure if we think hard we can think of something for you to drink.”

Justin’s cock jumped immediately he heard the word ‘hard’ and felt the deliberately provocative warm breath hitting the moistened skin around his ear.

He rubbed against Brian, sucking on his neck and then pushing himself slightly away to gaze innocently into the face of the man he loved, made even more fascinating by the range of emotions that raced across the normally cool, almost inexpressive countenance.

“Why Brian, to what could you be referring? I see no sign of any water around here.”

Justin looked pointedly at the bed, still grinning.

Brian’s eyes echoed the grin.

He schooled his face to show as stern a look as he could, despite the dancing lights in his eyes, betraying the playful nature of their encounter. 

Brian grasped Justin shoulders firmly, gently pressing him down towards his straining crotch, Justin’s shirt riding up satisfactorily as his body was pushed further down by the insistent but sensitive hands.

“There’s definitely signs of moisture down here, I’m sure you’ll find them if you look hard enough.”

He pushed his crotch towards Justin’s face, which was by now level with the zip.

Justin nuzzled into the material and the zip, rubbing his nose and inhaling Brian’s distinct almost sweet musky scent.

“Mmmm I think I might just be on the trail of something here. . .”

He ran his fingers along the inside of the waist band, his own body thrilling in response as he felt the skin twitch slightly beneath his fingertips and the half stifled moan that managed to steal past Brian’s taut lips.

He deliberately fumbled with the zipper, trying to force more sounds from his lover.

“Justin!” Brian’s voice seemed to be dragged from him, as he pleaded for Justin to hurry, love him and relieve him with just that one word.

“Yes lover?” Justin’s purr, seemed to vibrate through Brian’s cock which by now was threatening to find its own exit from the extremely restricting jeans surrounding it.

“Fucking do something!” 

This time the words were not so much a plea as a demand.

Justin’s movements were swift and sure as he unzipped the jeans and slid them down Brian’s shaking legs catching Brian’s straining dick with the tip of his tongue as he did so.

Holding Brian’s hips firmly to retain control, Justin slid his tongue down to the underside of Brian’s cock.

Again he nuzzled into Brian’s crotch, again reveling in the smell and feel of one of his favourite places in the world.

He twisted his head slightly to the side, bumping against the inner part of Brian’s thighs in a wordless command to open wider.

Brian complied wordlessly, his breath held as he impatiently waited for Justin’s next moves.

Justin licked and sucked at Brian’s balls, drawing back a little to admire the sight of his lover towering above him yet held in helpless thrall to his every move.

Almost absently one part of his brain saved he sight to be painted at a later time, while the other concentrated on driving his partner slowly insane with desire.

He blew gently on each testicle, again smiling to himself as he heard the soft, half strangled groan that pushed its way past Brian’s lips.

Justin busied himself once more, by allowing his tongue to explore the space between Brian’s balls and anus, licking sucking and blowing as he went, finding it more and more difficult to control Brian’s thrusts as he drove the larger man wild with anticipation.

“Fuck!”

Brian could feel the soft sweetness of Justin’s hair brushing lightly along the underside of his cock, as Justin explored and was almost overwhelmed by the torrent of emotions and longing that raged through his entire being but centred around his by now desperate prick.

Justin listened to the soft whimpers of desperation coming from above and decided the time for teasing was ended.

Leaning back a little and letting go Brian’s hips he wrapped his hands firmly around Brian’s rigid cock and engulfed it with his hot, wet mouth.

Brian fought to maintain his balance as his feet nearly launched from the floor with the latest sensations pouring through his body.

Justin slid his tongue over and around Brian’s prick, at the same time, pumping with his fist and then running his thumb over the slit.

As Justin deep-throated him and placed a finger at his puckered hole Brian lost all control, pouring his seed down Justin’s throat but feeling as if it was his entire being, body, heart and soul that was bucketing down the younger man’s throat.  
As Brian finally fell backwards onto the bed, Justin stood up grinning.

He turned as if to go back to the kitchen, knowing Brian’s reaction and almost orchestrating it.

Brian launched off the bed in one fluid movement, a low growl accompanying his action.

Justin laughed as he was thrown unceremoniously back onto the bed.

“Oh no you don’t, Sunshine!”

Brian spoke as he busily and efficiently stripped the younger man.

“I’m feeling a tad thirsty myself.”

Justin sucked in air with a gasp as Brian engulfed his own straining cock.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: Apologies to all, real life took over my preferred life and believe me not for the better. So now I am on real holidays and will endeavour to update as I travel the countryside with my two sons â€“ I love this gypsy life!! Except I could not seem to gain access to the net so have lots of updating to do! Again please forgive, I will try to update sooner.  


* * *

Brian blew Justin a kiss as he raced for the door, already late for a meeting at Kinnetik and very pleased that it was a staff meeting not a meeting with a client.

“It’s your own fault,” Justin laughed after him, “I told you if we showered together, it wouldn’t be any faster!”

 

Brian smirked back over his shoulder, “And who dropped the soap?”

Justin groaned at the memory.

He grinned as Brian raced back and swept him off his feet, “See you tonight? You’ve got that appointment today with Tony and Michael haven’t you?”

“Yeah, we should be able to pick out a new place to center our enterprise down in the warehouse district.”

“I still don’t trust that man, there is definitely something ‘off’ about him.”

“I know lover, but as I said before, we don’t have to fuck him, we’re just doing business with him.”

Justin started to push him back towards the door, “Now, you are already late and Cynthia will have my balls because she’ll know why!”

“Okay Sunshine, I’m going, see you tonight?”

Brian stopped Justin’s answer by kissing him soundly on the lips.

“Yeah, I’ll cook something special, darling.”

Brian groaned at the tone, threatening to whisk him back to bed, as Justin faked cowering before him.

He glanced quickly at his watch wondering if there was maybe just enough time, however that one quick look forced him to reconsider.

 

Michael ground his teeth as he paced outside the warehouse where Tony had told him they were meeting. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he looked at his watch for the fifteenth time and stared at his mobile, willing it to ring. He huffed to himself as he saw no sign communication. He had already sent several text messages and left several voice messages for both Tony and Justin but received no reply. 

He resumed his pacing, becoming even more concerned as the sky darkened and the sparse streetlights gave a dim illumination to the surrounding area. Shadows appeared, which suddenly seemed threatening and somehow forbidding.

At last glancing one more time at both his watch and his by now useless cell phone he stomped back to the car, determined to call Justin and give him a piece of his mind for sending him off on a wild goose chase. 

“That’s it.” Michael muttered to himself, “Justin probably mixed up the place we were to meet and Tony’s gone off somewhere to fetch him. I’ll give them five more minutes. Maybe Ben has heard something. Shit! Now my cell has run out of power. Fuck these things never work when you want them to. I just hope Justin hasn’t messed up this chance to really hit the big time. Tony sounds just what we need to really get Rage flying high.”

 

At that moment Justin was looking around the alley Tony had directed him to with a confused expression.

That expression soon turned to dread and then to abject error as a blindfold was placed over his eyes and a rag soaked with chloroform was shoved in front of his face.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: This next ep was written while I was 'on the road' and I've only just had the chance to put it up. Hope you all enjoy! The plot thickens! (I always wanted to say that! lol)  


* * *

Chapter 10

Justin manfully fought the urge to throw up but his roiling stomach just refused to obey his thoughts of revulsion and disgust and he soon found himself convulsing over the side of his bed.

His blindfold added to his feeling of terror and helplessness.

He heard the door to his tiny prison fly open and a someone swearing at the sight that greeted his eyes.

He tried to work out some details that might help him escape; at least he knew where the door was now.

He heard the man continue to swear as he cleaned up the mess.

“The fucking sooner we get rid of you and your kind the better. I can’t understand what the boss was thinking keeping you alive, more fucking trouble than you are worth if you ask me. I’m sure we could have convinced that other fucking fag you were still alive without actually letting you live.”

Justin swallowed against the bile that continued to burn his throat.

Powerlessness rankled and the fact that he knew they were after Brian multiplied his terror tenfold.

 

 

The minute Brian opened the envelope that mysteriously appeared on Cynthia’s desk was the moment he felt his entire world collapse.

All sounds and sights seemed to come through a dense fog he just could not penetrate, his body felt numb to all feeling, he was incapable of making the slightest sound and his habitual appearance of calm certainty completely deserted him.

He continued to stare at the paper in front of him and let the accompanying photo fall to the floor.

‘Brian, Brian are you ok?”

Cynthia stared at her boss in disbelief, she had never witnessed him fall apart like this before; not even through all the trials they had endured in the past, when he had to force himself to almost inhuman feats so that Justin and he could survive, had he become like this.

 

She thought for a moment, deciding to not even try to prize the piece of paper from his hand as she looked at the photo that fell from Brian’s hand and was now lying face up on the carpet.

She gazed at it in disbelief as she rang Debbie and told her to get Carl and the gang immediately.

The urgent tone of her hoarse voice alerted Deb to the need to ‘act now, ask questions later’.

Cynthia flopped into the seat next to Brian’s desk as memories of the effervescent young man who used to bounce through the doorway and immediately spread happiness and optimism through the office, came flooding into her mind.

She tried hard to reconcile that memory with the photo of the helpless blindfolded young man with the multiple lacerations and bruises on his naked body and felt her stomach churn in response.

She could not have said how long she and Brian sat there in silence before the others burst into the room.

 

Carl took charge immediately as Debbie placed her arm around the unresponsive Brian.

He plucked the paper from Brian’s hand and started toward the telephone on Brian’s desk.

Emmet wordlessly put the photo of Justin face down on the desk, his face white and drawn but determined.

They had not been able to reach Michael and had ended up leaving a message on his cell and with Ben.

Ted was pacing and giving worried looks in his boss’ direction.

Cynthia was already on the phone to the Private investigator they had used previously, silently blessing her boss for being so anal retentive about keeping records of all his transactions.

 

All eyes were constantly and helplessly drawn to the man who sat statue like as tears coursed unnoticed down his ashen cheeks.

 

Michael burst through the door in a flurry of irritation.

“Can you believe it, neither of them showed up! Not even an SMS to say why. I know you love the guy Brian but really sometimes he is just so fucking immature. If they made other plans why didn’t they bother contacting me?”

He glanced around the room swiftly, “Brian? Brian!”

Michael’s voice seemed to hit another gear entirely and his incessant whine hit more of his mother’s shrill tone.

He was dumbfounded at Emmet’s terse response, “Michael for God’s sake just shut up! Go talk to Carl, he’ll catch you up, Ben should be here soon.”

“Huh? What?! Why do I need to talk to Carl and why is Ben coming here? He told me he has a late lecture,” he threw another glance at Brian, “and what’s wrong with Brian? Why can’t I talk to him?”

Carl looked at Debbie who still had her arm around the insensate Brian.

She nodded at him to take Michael away, still trying to convey to Brian through her strong arms how much she felt for him and how much she would help him be strong.

At last frustrated and face torn with worry she shrugged toward Emmet and left to find Michael and Carl.

Emmet looked at Cynthia who also shrugged, hopelessly.

She had never witnessed her cool, ‘calm in all extreme situations’ and confident boss like this before. 

She felt she really did not know how to handle him at all.

Emmet didn’t feel terribly confident either, although he had seen Brian like this once before long ago, in a hospital’s cold, impersonal hallway, waiting to find out how Justin was after the bashing.

Of course this uncharacteristic demonstration of his true feelings for Justin was quickly followed by multiple vigorous sessions of booze, drugs and lots and lots of sex.

However he never fooled Emmet, Cynthia or Debbie for one second, they all knew how much he loved Justin.

Emmet even heard later from a friend who worked in the hospital that Brian went there every night while Justin was in a coma and in recovery.

Even though he never went into the room and never let Justin know.

Emmet never told Brian he knew either, nor did he reveal it to anyone else.

The phone rang shrilly at Cynthia’s desk, “That’ll be the PI I rang, I’ll take it outside.”

Cynthia dashed out the door, secretly relieved to be able to stop looking at Brian.

Emmet sighed as he realized he was the only one left in the office.

He moved slowly over to Brian who now had his head in his hands, elbows on his desk, heedless of the papers sliding to the floor, tears still flowing silently, despair etched in every line of his now old looking face.

“Well honey it looks like it’s just you and me and we both know I’m no good at the whole, ‘It’s time to be a man and face this.’ kind of speech. But Brian, you really aren’t doing you or Justin any good just sitting here wallowing in sorrow, bitterness and despair like Bette in ‘Baby Jane’ now are you?”

He sat on the arm of Brian’s chair unconsciously echoing the many times Justin had done the same thing, although Justin usually ended in Brian’s lap or on his cock and Emmet did not intend to do either of those things.

He carefully draped his arm across Brian’s shoulders. 

“I’m so sorry hon and I am not even gonna pretend to understand the pain you must be going through. I nearly went ‘spare’ myself when Ted went missing and who was it that picked me up and got me to out on my dancing pumps? Why you! So now it’s my turn.”

‘I just wish I knew the fuck how. OH God, I have to do this for Brian and Justin. Poor Justin, please God let him still be alive, those photos. I will never forget those photos. If I feel this bad how much worse must Brian be feeling?’

 

He patted the unresponsive Brian awkwardly on the shoulder.

“So sweetie, you just have to get yourself out of these doldrums. Paste on that famous confident façade you carry off so well and deal.”

‘So much for my ‘up and at ‘em speech’ Emmet rolled his eyes at his own helplessness.

‘Well it looks like I’m just gonna have to call in the ‘big guns’. Look out Lana, this is gonna have to be the greatest act in town!’

“Well I think it is time someone told Brian a little Fairy Tale and maybe with the help of just a pinch of pixie dust we might be able to bring the real Brian back to replace this Zombie Brian look alike.

Are we sitting comfortably? Then I shall begin. There was once a sweet princess called Justine. He was truly beautiful and talented and loved to paint and dance his sweet little ass off. All who saw him loved him, er except his asshole of a father, but that belongs in a different story.

Well one evening the sweet princess Justine went to the wonderful land of Babylonia where all her dreams were about to come true.

She waltzed onto the dance floor and caught the eye of the handsome prince Bri. But this Bri was under a dreadful curse and could not show his feelings to anyone, not even his best friends for fear of falling under a curse and ending up a bad ogre, forever lost in the land of the infamous breeders he feared so much.

But a strange thing happened the night the two met, it seemed as if by magic and totally against his will the Handsome Prince fell heels over head for the much younger princess. 

Now even though both families opposed the match the two would meet in secret and without words grew closer and closer to each other.

Little did they know that an evil henchman of ‘The Breeders’ was lurking and one day after a fabulously romantic dance acclaimed by all, the henchman struck!”

Emmet gave a dramatic pause, sighing once more when there was no reaction from his audience of one.

“The poor princess was almost mortally wounded and the dashing Prince thought his heart would break. In fact it hurt so much he just did not know what to do, so he vowed that he would never let himself feel so strongly ever again. So he never, ever,” Emmet’s voice was hushed and strained with emotion, “ went into the princesses hospital room.”

“But!” Emmet’s voice rose triumphantly in the room, “as we all know, love conquers all and the Handsome Prince found himself unable to stay away! And so unkown to all but the very few he steadfastly kept vigil over the sweet princess’ bed every night.”

Emmet stared hard at Brian, certain he saw a flicker in his eyes.

“And the rest as they say is history. The princess woke up, and the Handsome Prince after a few minor bumps in the road at last declared his undying love for the Princess and they lived happily ever after!”

Emmet wiped a few stray tears from his eyes and nearly fell off the chair arm as Brian surged to his feet.

Brian grabbed Emmet by the shoulder staring sternly into his eyes, “Don’t you ever do that to me again.”

“What tell you a fairy tale?”

“Nope, turn me into a fucking Breeder! Or tell anyone about what I did when Justin was in a coma. Or I will have to fucking kill you!”

Emmet swallowed to clear the sudden lump that had appeared in his throat.

Brian started to sail through the door, once again the captain in command of his destination.

He glanced over his shoulder at the almost dumbfounded Emmet staring in his wake, “Oh yeah, thanks Em.”

The quiet whisper was accompanied by a half-smile.

This time Emmet didn’t even try to stop the tears forming.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: Sorry about the constant delays, comes with my territory at the moment. Hoep you enjoy it regardless!  


* * *

Brian shook his head tiredly as he tried to assimilate the voluminous documents that composed some of the reports from the Private Eye Cynthia had briefed.

He had given up going back to the loft, every time he went to bed he immediately found some reason to leave it. Every item in the flat reminded him painfully of Justin’s absence but the worst place of all was the bed. 

The first night he had taken Carl’s advice and gone back to the loft to wait for the kidnappers, the police or Justin to contact him.

He had politely as possible refused Ted and Emmet’s offer to sleep over at their place, resisting the urge to tell them what he really thought of their offer in his usual colourful terms.

He was so preoccupied with the situation he even failed to see the resigned shrug and shake of the head that Ted and Emmet exchanged before he left the office.

The thought of the empty bed in the loft still made him feel sick, even here on the office couch.

Of course he and Justin had fucked on the couch as well and once only half on it but it wasn’t quite as bad here as in the loft.

He grimaced to himself as he remembered that night, tossing and turning, reaching out for Justin as he started to drift off into a fitful sleep only to jerk awake as there was no one to touch, no sunshine smile to respond to, nothing there at all, except tears and loss and an almost all encompassing fear.

He had to continually fight the fear and sometimes found himself falling back on the absurd visual inspired by Emmet’s ridiculous fairy tale, just to keep from toppling back into that horrendous state of catatonia he had fallen into before.

Brian had decided to stay in the office.

He alternated between his couch when he could no longer hold his eyes open and the desk where he would pore over everything that might give him some clue as to where Justin could be.

He kept willing the phone to ring; somehow he just knew that this latest assault was linked to ordeals they had suffered in their past and that the person behind Justin’s current torment would contact him.

He also knew the longer the gap between Justin’s disappearance and the time he was contacted, increased his and Justin’s agony exponentially, to the stage where he would do anything, say anything give anything to get Justin back.

A little voice in the back of his mind also told him that he would do all this without a second thought and that therein lay even more danger.

His much vaunted intellectual abilities to see through situations to their essence, the thing that helped him outwit Chris, the thing that helped to keep him on the top of the pile in one of the most cut-throat industries in the US, this ability, was likely to be absent or at least severely impaired and how would that help Justin?

 

“Are you sure this will stop the stupid faggot from throwing up? The boss never told me I’d have to do clean up duty on this gig. He looks kinda bad too. What the fuck do I do if he fucking dies? That ain’t part of the plan.”

Justin did not feel the needle as it was plunged into his arm, nor did he notice there was anyone in the room.

His world consisted of trying to stay alive.

He concentrated on visualizing his times with Brian and his future with Brian.

He knew without doubt that somehow, someway Brian would come for him.

There was no way Brian would ever rest until Justin was safely beside him again.

He knew this without doubt because he knew that he would do exactly the same for Brian.

His already roiling stomach did not feel any better as he thought of the desperation and pain his beloved partner must be going through.

 

“You have to watch him. I will leave some meds behind, but he is becoming dangerously dehydrated, you need to make sure he drinks.”

Justin’s captor glanced angrily at the helpless young man tied to the bed, as the nurse his boss had hired left the small room.

“More fucking trouble than he is worth.”

He kicked the bed as he stormed past, checking to see if Justin was still asleep.

The slight smile on Justin’s face shocked and amazed him, and he left the room shaking his head.

“Well I just hope the boss has called that other bastard. After this I’m gonna ask for more dough. It was supposed to be an easy snatch, ransom and kill, not all this stupid fucking around. What am I? Some kind of fucking nursemaid?’

 

Justin woke feeling a little more positive. He tried each of his arms and his good leg to see if his restraints would budge and sighed when he felt no give at all.

‘There must be something I can do. I refuse to just lie here like some stupid helpless twink. I know most movies have blonds as helpless victims but I have never allowed myself to conform to any stereotype. Well except the insatiable appetite of youth maybe!’

A half smile came to Justin’s lips as he strained to hear any noises that might give him some advantage.

He was becoming expert at pretending to be asleep when his captor entered the room.

He knew the man was not Tony although he was certain Tony had engineered his capture.

This guy seemed uneducated and not particularly intelligent, ‘I bet he looks like a troll as well’ Justin thought to himself, grimacing at the thought that this man had total control over Justin’s body at the moment.

 

‘No way, I am not falling prey to those kind of thoughts. I have to stay positive. I have to make it through this intact or they win anyway. If I can recover from practically being blown to smithereens, having to lose my foot, thinking I may lose my art, I can fucking well survive this too.

So now I concentrate on things I can control, like my attitude and my thoughts and not how much I fucking hate this!’

Justin felt like his mental scream rip through him. he thought it should have been heard by anyone for miles around, but the thug, who was leaving his room, did not even pause in his constant mumblings and complaints.

 

Justin sighed and began composing pictures of Brian in his head, it made him terribly horny but it worked like a charm to keep his mind active.

 

 

Brian started as the phone on the desk rang shrilly beside him and he fought to bring himself out of his wonderful dream about Justin.

He scrubbed his fist across his eyes as he reached for the phone, his lips unconsciously rolling together in a gesture Justin would have recognized immediately.

 

The blood drained from his face and he dropped the phone while Justin’s screams echoed in the empty office.

“Sounds to go with the visuals we sent before. We will be in touch soon, Kinney.”

Brian stared in sickened horror at the receiver on the floor, now dead with only a dull buzz disturbing the silence.


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: So sorry for the long delays and thank you all so much for your patience and encouragement. I really needed it! Hope you all like this, please let me know! :)  


* * *

Chapter 12

 

Brian stared blindly at the multitude of police that filled up his office.

He was sure that each of them had a specific job to do and that Carl had taken the trouble to explain what that job was, but all he could hear at the moment were Justin’s screams echoing through his brain, extinguishing all other sounds.

He absently ran his fingers through his hair, trying to maintain control, trying, in vain, to block out the sounds that threatened to evaporate that control in seconds.

“Brian, Brian, we have the sound on tape and we’ll get the guys to check and see if we can get a better fix on location. We think and even the flat-foot you employed agrees with me, that whoever has Justin is trying to soften you up, so that whatever it is they want, you will agree to do it without a second thought.”

Carl moved around so his dark, sympathetic, serious eyes were able to look directly into Brian’s tortured, clouded ones.

“We will find him Brian. You have to help. The minute you are contacted you have to tell us. We have taps on everything, home and office phone, mobile but our best resource is you. It seems it is you they want. There has been no ransom demand, so we are pretty sure you are the real target.”

“Listen very carefully. You cannot give them yourself.”

Carl lifted Brian’s head, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“If you do you will be signing Justin’s death warrant. Do you understand me?”

Brian’s eyes locked onto Carl’s.

Everyone in the room knew that Carl was not in charge of the case. The officer officially in charge was someone else entirely. 

However after explaining why there was no way Carl could be on the case officially as he was too close to those involved. The officer in charge who knew and respected Carl, even if he did not like his loud obnoxious partner had told him, unofficially, that he was happy to have him there.

Carl had decided to take some of the holiday time he was due and he worked as the go between for Brian, the police and the Private Investigator.

Brian’s voice sounded hoarse with unshed tears and he felt like the words were coming from someone else.

“I have to get him back Carl. I will do anything to get him back.”

Carl sighed knowing that his warning had gone unheeded.

 

 

Justin moaned, the sound escaping before he had a chance to stop it.

He could still feel some blood, seeping more slowly now, from the shallow cuts his captor had inflicted on his legs and arms.

He no longer noticed the nausea he was feeling before. Now all he had to occupy the hours was the intense pain in his arms and legs.

“He could have cut up my prosthesis, that wouldn’t have hurt at all! But no he had to do it to my fucking good leg! Motherfucking bastard!”

Justin tried desperately to use anger to keep the almost overwhelming fear for both himself and his lover at bay.

He remembered the cold, calculating voice that explained in excruciating detail what he was doing and why.

Justin grimaced as he recalled the words and the almost expressionless tone.

He knew it was Tony. He did not know why, yet.

He also thought that the knowledge was probably his death warrant.

Tony had even told him why it was necessary to make him scream.

He knew somehow that Brian would come when he heard them.

Nausea threatened to return and tears once more gathered in Justin’s eyes as he thought about Brian’s reactions.

“I am not going to cry like some stupid faggot.”

He could not help feeling guilty about his reactions.

He had fought crying out for so long as Tony clinically cut and described each incision and then continued the cutting.

Justin ran his swollen tongue around his mouth; he had bitten it in a frantic attempt not to cry out loud.

Even when he did start to scream he felt as if the screams were coming from outside his body.

They were forced from his constricted throat through his reluctant mouth.

He couldn’t even really feel the pain; all he could feel was an incredible tension throughout his body and an awareness of the sharp blade.

The pain and the screaming belonged to some other Justin.

 

Brian awoke from the dream of dancing with Justin in Babylon while the rainbow coloured lights flashed onto the confetti, which fell softly around them and the same lights flashed and reflected the sparkles in Justin’s eyes. 

He found his arms wrapped around himself, his eyes rapidly becoming riveted on the shrill ringing of the phone.

He shook his head as if to clear away the last remnants of the dream, even while a part of him desperately wanted to cling to the memory.

He fought to keep his hand steady as he reached for the phone, not even noticing the female cop who had already turned on the machine and placed the headphones on her head.

The mechanical sound of a voice altered by technology invaded Brian’s head.

“We have your lover. We will kill him unless you do exactly as we say. He tells me there is a place you know of that only you and he know about. You need to go to that place. There will be a cell phone waiting. You must come alone. There will be dire consequences if you don’t!”

“Wait! Don’t hang up yet. How do I know Justin is still alive? Please, let me hear him!” Brian’s plea faded to a whisper as he fought to keep the desperation from his voice.

The lack of control was shredding him from the inside.

He listened aghast as he heard Justin faintly moaning his name; this time there was no digital interference.

“Just remember Kinney, come alone!”

 

 

Michael and Ben looked up together from the latest comic of Rage they were both reading as they heard the hesitant voice of their adopted son break the silence.

“Er dads, I have something I need to tell you. I know you are gonna be mad, fuck, I know you will shit bricks and probably never want to see me again. But I just gotta tell ya!”

Hunter fought to keep his voice even but he could not bring himself to look at either of his fathers’ eyes.

Ben broke the strained silence, his mellifluous voice aimed carefully at calming the stressed young man, “You know we love you Hunter and nothing you could do can ever change that. We may not always approve of your actions but we will never stop loving you.”

‘Fuck, that’s what you say now but just wait till you hear me out! Fuck it, how did I get myself into this shit!’

He was so busy thinking these thoughts he missed Michael’s nodding agreement with Ben’s sentiment.

Hunter raised his head nervously, his eyes fixed to the side, still unable to look the two other men in the eyes.

He tried for a smile and failed, pinching his nose with trepidation, feeling he was throwing his great life with Ben and Michael away made him sick to his stomach, ‘And for what? I might be totally wrong. Justin’s disappearance might have nothing to do with my creepy, mysterious stranger. Yeah and Paris Hilton is really a fucking nun! Well here goes nothing.’

He at last met the two loving pair of eyes that were staring at him in love and confusion.

He ran his hands through his hair, desperately fighting the temptation to just run out the door and not look back.

“You know how I have been spending so much time at the library lately?”

“You mean you weren’t going there at all? Huh! We suspected as much, after all it is the oldest excuse in the book. So who is he, er or she?”

Michael’s excited voice interrupted Hunters confession.

Ben took in the strained tone, stiff pose and the way that Hunter was standing, as if he was about to race out of the door and placed a calming hand on Michael’s arm.

“Maybe we need to let Hunter speak for himself, before we start leaping wildly to conclusions?”

Hunter threw a rueful and grateful glance at Ben before he again resumed a careful study of his shoes.

“Yeah, well anyway I wasn’t going to the library, you were right about that.”

Michael beamed as if vindicated.

“But it isn’t a boyfriend, or a girlfriend,” he added hastily.

Now at last everyone seemed to suddenly understand the importance of Hunter’s revelation.

Hunter’s words invaded Ben and Michael’s consciousness like putrid, green slime dripping into a perfectly pristine, sparkling pool of water.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Author's notes: Please accept my abject apologies - I hate Broadband (especially when it doesn't work!!!! :( ) What with RL and bloody Bb misbehaving I am just about ready to throw away my puter and go back to stone tablets!!!  Once again SORRY!!  


* * *

Chapter 13

   


Brian tried hard to focus on the words of the PI, unable to stop the sound of Justin’s scream invading his every thought.

   


He shook his head as if trying to keep the demons at bay.

   


“So you’re telling me the Littlest Hustler was our fucking abductor’s source of information?”

   


“So where is he now and how soon can I get my hands on him? I’ll only kill him slowly!”

   


Even the hard-bitten, experienced Private Investigator took a step back as Brian’s red-rimmed but fiery eyes were shooting daggers of anger and revenge at anyone within eyeshot.

   


The detective looked down at his shoes, fighting the urge to shuffle nervously like naughty child in front of a principal and still reluctant to meet those fierce eyes.

   


“Well, um, it seems that in the silence that followed his confession, he ran out the door and hasn’t been seen since.”

   
   
   


“I tell you Cynthia, he has to see me! I just gotta explain! Just tell him I am out here! Is he in his office? Where is he?”

   


Cynthia carefully organized the files she was working with in front of her on the desk, her perfectly manicured fingers moving automatically as she sat, composing her face to its most professional as she prepared to once more protect her boss and friend.

   


“I am so sorry Mr Novotny but Mr Kinney left very specific instructions. He is not to be contacted under any circumstances.” Cynthia used her most carefully controlled and modulated voice, designed to soothe the most fractious client but she may as well have been scratching her fingernails down a blackboard for all the effect it had on Michael.

   


Tears poured down his cheeks as he tried to explain why he had to see Brian and that he needed to explain how he had nothing to do with Hunter’s betrayal. His words were falling over themselves and almost incoherent as he repeated his disbelief at his trust in Hunter and what he would do to him when they found him.

   
   
   
   
   
   


Hunter looked into the cold eyes for what he was sure would be the last time.

   


‘How the fuck did I get myself into this mess? Oh yeah, I remember, money, food, security.’

   


Hunter fought off the urge to cry as he recalled the look of total disbelief, rapidly replaced by blazing hatred that radiated from his semi-adopted father, his stomach roiled as he also remembered Ben’s look of amazement and bitter disappointment as he grappled with Hunter’s words.

   


Maybe that hurt worst of all that he threw away the love and acceptance he had taken for granted.

   


This was what made him run, heedlessly out of the door despite, Michael’s angry cry to stop and explain himself and Ben’s outstretched hand.

   


Now he sat in the limo as the silence stretched out between the driver and the passenger.

   


The well-groomed man beside him leant back in his seat slightly as he slowly turned his baldhead to gaze at Hunter, one hand placed just beneath his coat jacket.

   


“Unfortunately young man, you have recently turned into a liability. It seems you just could not resist ‘spilling the beans’ so to speak. This has made you a very bad business risk and I cannot tolerate a business risk.”

   


Hunter did not waste any time trying to work out how this man knew, he just figured this type of man always knew. He understood he was about to die and thought he could more usefully occupy his time trying to work out how to stay alive.

   


He looked straight into the impassive face gazing dispassionately at him, “You mean I’ve outlived my usefulness? Surely you know I have many uses, I am very versatile and in many different ways.”

   


‘That’s it, play it baby, there must have been some reason this troll was prowling the rent-a-boy strip in his limo.’

   


Hunter licked his lips and pushed his hips forward slightly, trying to capture the man’s interest with every trick he could muster.

   


His hopes were dashed immediately as there was no change in the eyes or cold composure of the man beside him.

   


“I think your time is up young man. It has been quite entertaining talking to you but I have important things to attend to. So if you would be so kind?”

   


The man’s free hand indicated the door and Hunter’s spirit fell through the floor.

   


He looked frantically around the car into the empty alley.

   


“What if I won’t go?” Hunter tried hard to keep the tremor from his voice, “You don’t want to get blood all over the car, do you, especially not over your expensive suit?”

   


“You’re forgetting that I have all the files you gave me on your ‘Dads’. Incidentally all the information you gave us also helped me to learn more about you. I know how much you really do care for your fathers, probably even more than you do. You see my profession depends on me understanding the hidden motivations of the common punter like you.”

   


Hunter gulped as he realized the truth of the cold words spouting from the man’s mouth, he could not risk hurting his fathers any more that he had already.

   


He fought in vain to keep his hand from shaking as he reached for the door handle.

   


The muscles in his back seemed to be clenching and every nerve ending was screaming at him to run but he was determined not to give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing him run like a scared rabbit.

   


He forced his feet to start to move away from the car and trained his eyes on the dirty brickwork in front of his face.

   


He didn’t see the silencer at the end of the muzzle as it lined up with his head.

   


He didn’t see the window roll silently down.

   


He didn’t see the man’s piggy eyes squinting along the barrel.

   


He didn’t see the blood and bones splattered from his head onto the alley wall before his body slid lifelessly down.

   
   
   


 

   
   



	14. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes:

Sorry for lack of updatage! RL keeps interfering! Thanks so much to Jayne and mary for their support and encouragement

* * *

Killer Instincts 11 Chapter 14

 

“Well at least we have a fairly decent description of one of the men from Hunter,” Carl paused as he looked at Ben and Michael, both looking as if they were still in shock from Hunter’s revelations.

 

“Yeah,” Michael tried for a smile and failed, “there can’t be too many balding, middle-aged, well-dressed business men, with ‘scary dead looking eyes’ in Pittsburgh can there?”

 

“We have all cars looking out for him and for Hunter. Try not to worry too much, you did nothing wrong. I am sure we will find him safe and sound hiding out somewhere, after all he has great Street Smarts.”

 

As Carl did his best to convey a confidence he was far from feeling, he wondered how many times he had said those same words to anxious parents with that same feeling of impending disaster.

 

‘Too many fucking times!’ he sighed to himself.

    

Brian pulled up outside the Pittsburgh Police Department, anxious to see if Carl had any further news and almost equally anxious to avoid seeing Michael. He felt like he had been running on emotional overload ever since Hunter’s part in Justin’s kidnapping had been exposed. He just knew if Michael tried to say anything to try to justify or exculpate Hunter in any way he would explode so he had decided to try and stay out of Michael and Ben’s way.

 

“Fuck it Justin, just fucking find some way to let me know you are ok, I am going nuts here!”

     

Justin moaned as he worked to ease his cramped muscles. He tried to remember to move each part of him, as the memory of the nurses’ lectures about the dangers of pressure sores if you are bed-ridden when he was recovering from their ordeal courtesy of Chris Hobbes, came back to him.

 

“At least the bastards have removed my blindfold, now if only they would take off the handcuffs too!”

 

Justin muttered quietly to himself, again trying to ease the cramps in his arms still fastened securely to the bars at the head of the bed.

 

“Now if Brian was here we could almost make this fun! Yeah if I could forget about the pain in my legs and the fact that I am probably gonna die! Lots of fun!”

 

Justin did his best to give himself a mental shaking, as he knew negative thoughts could push him into a spiral of defeat.

 

The significance of the removal of the blindfold did not escape his notice however; they obviously thought he would never live to testify to his abductors’ identities.

 

He fought to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat, ‘Shit, I have to think of something else or I will go insane.’

 

He forced his brain to go back to the painting he was composing. He thought he would borrow the idea of the disciples from DaVinci but replace the originals with his family and make it far more avant garde and abstract of course. He closed his eyes once more as his body unconsciously relaxed into the familiar pattern of imagining his favourite people forever captured on canvas.

   

Carl ran his hands through his sparse hair, noticing with a grimace that there seemed to be less of it each time he did this action.

 

He had finally managed to convince Ben and Michael to return to their apartment and wait for Hunter’s return.

 

He remembered Ben’s hopeful face as the door to the apartment slowly opened and the sharp look of disappointment when Michael returned from his fruitless trip to Kinnetik.

 

That look of hope mixed with despair was something which haunted his nightmares and something he knew he would never get used to.

 

He moved brusquely through the rabbit warren of offices and was not surprised to see Brian sitting at his desk looking at the files.

 

He stretched his lips into what he hoped was a welcoming smile, “Making yourself at home?”

 

Brian tried to smile in reply but Carl noticed the expression did not reach his eyes or impact on the overall impression of extreme exhaustion and defeat that bowed the usually erect body into a slumped form in the chair.

 

It seemed to take an almost inhuman effort for Brian just to lift his head to look at Carl.

 

“There has to be something we are missing. We have Pittsburgh’s finest,” Brian worked hard to keep the sarcasm and bitterness to a minimum level, “my fucking Private Dick on the case, charging like a wounded bull, and what have we got to show for it. Fucking photos and a tape of screaming Justin. In other words Fuck All!”

 

Carl turned to close the door, knowing that Brian needed to vent.

 

“Have they made any further contact at all?”

 

Brian looked back down at the files, strangely reluctant to lie to Carl but determined to keep the appointment he had made with no interference from the police.

 

“Er no, have they contacted you at all?”

 

“Brian,” Carl went to move toward Brian wanting to reassure him, maybe put his arm around him. Since the trial and becoming so close to Debbie’s little gang he was starting to feel like these folk were part of his family too.

 

He noticed Brian draw away a little and stayed on the other side of the desk, “You really do have everyone possible working for Justin and you, that PI is one of the best and so are his crew. It will be ok.”

 

Brian suddenly felt the walls Carl’s office pressing in on him.

 

He stood up abruptly, towering over Carl, “I gotta go.” 

 

He strode for the exit barely giving Carl enough time to clear the way to the door.

 

Brian sat in the Corvette for a time, his hands gripping the wheel as if to strangle the life from it.

 

He closed his eyes and rested his head on the steering wheel, fighting to keep control and not give in to the urge to run down the street screaming.

 

He looked at his watch and saw that the Andy Warhol Museum was open for business and he had business to attend to.

   

Carl looked thoughtfully at the yellow envelope that had just been placed on his desk, marked Special Delivery.

 

He didn’t recognise the writing at all.

 

As he read the contents his eyes widened and he hastily started to make some phone calls.

 

The files were all neatly marked, showing evidence of an orderly mind, Justin, Brian Ben, Michael, Debbie Lindsay, Melanie and Gus, Friends, Colleagues, Gardiner Vance, My Last Will and Testament.

 

Carl started to swear as he spread the files over the desk, pointing various tags out to the task force members as they streamed through his door.

   


End file.
